The Biggest Secrets
by Moonstar777
Summary: Some Clan stories have been left untold.  What happened when Whitekit was born?  How did the badger get Willowpelt?  What really happened to Smokepaw?  What happened to Cloudtail while he was a kittypet?  These and others.  Rated for safety.  DISCONTINUED
1. Origional to New Prophecy cat list

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Apprentice:** Bramblepaw

**Deputy:** Greystripe – long-haired grey tom

**Medicine Cat:** Cinderpelt – dark grey she-cat

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**Apprentice: **Sootpaw

Frostfur – beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**Apprentice:** Spiderpaw

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

**Apprentice:** Rainpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Goldenflower – pale ginger coat

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Shrewpaw

Willowpelt – very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Ashfur – pale grey tom with darker flecks – dark blue eyes

Ferncloud – pale grey she-cat with darker flecks – pale green eyes

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Sootpaw – lighter grey tom with amber eyes

Rainpaw – dark grey tom with blue eyes

Bramblepaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorrelpaw – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes – mentored by Brackenfur while Sandstorm was in the nursery with her kits

Spiderpaw – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw – small dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat – the mother of Firestar's kits (kits Squirrelkit, Leafkit, Orangekit)

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches – the mother of Cloudtail's kits (kits Whitekit, Frostkit, Oakkit)

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Frostfur – beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat – the oldest cat in ThunderClan

Speckletail – pale tabby she-cat

One-eye – pale grey she-cat – the oldest cat in ThunderClan – virtually blind and deaf

Smallear – grey tom with very small ears – the oldest tom in ThunderClan

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Rowanclaw – ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat (kits Marshkit, Applekit, Toadkit)

**Elders:**

Runningnose – small grey-and-white tom – formerly the medicine cat

Boulder – skinny grey tom

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Tallstar – elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy:** Mudclaw – mottled dark brown tom

**Apprentice:** Crowpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Onewhisker – brown tabby tom

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Ashfoot – grey she-cat

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Featherpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mudfur – long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

**Apprentice:** Mothpaw

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat (kits Minnowkit, Pebblekit, Tumblekit)

**Elders:**

Shadepelt – very dark grey she-cat

Loudbelly – dark brown tom


	2. Origional to New Prophecy ch 1

It was a cold leaf-bare day. Cloudtail and Brightheart were visiting Princess, Cloudtail's mother. Brightheart would soon have her first kits. Suddenly, the first kit was coming.

"Cloudtail! My kits! They're coming!" cried Brightheart. The first kit came. She licked it. Something was wrong.

"Cloudtail! Run back to camp and get Cinderpelt _now_!!! This first kit… he's very weak! He's barely breathing! He won't live without a medicine cat! RUN!!!" cried Brightheart. Realizing how serious it was, Cloudtail ran as fast as he could. Seconds after he was gone, a second kit came. The second was an all white she-cat. The first had been a very light tan tom with white paws. The second was stronger than the first, but just barely. The first had no hope of survival, with or without a medicine cat. The second would not survive in the forest unless it had time to become stronger and healthier out of the leaf-bare cold.

"Princess! My first kit won't survive. He's too weak. This second one isn't much stronger. She won't survive the leaf-bare cold in the forest. She needs to stay in a twoleg nest. Please! Help me get her a home with some twolegs who will be nice to her, but will not be so nice that she doesn't want to return to the forest later. And please, don't tell Cloudtail about her. He won't like it. And he would be so unhappy if he knew about all of this but she didn't want to come back. Your twolegs might take her. Her name is Frostkit. Tell her about me, Cloudtail, and what you know about the forest when she's old enough to understand. I'll come back to talk to Frostkit too, but Cloudtail can't know yet. Will you help me?" meowed Brightheart.

"Yes, of course. I'll take her inside now. My twolegs will find her soon, and take care of her if she's inside. If Cloudtail asks, I went to get some water for myself," replied Princess, picking up Frostkit. While Princess was gone, the third and final kit came. It was another all white she-cat. Princess came back and helped Brightheart wash the two remaining kits. A few minutes later, Cloudtail and Cinderpelt appeared. Brightheart's first kit was too weak for Cinderpelt to save.

"No! I was going to name him Oakkit! He was the only tom!" whimpered Brightheart.

"Oakkit is in the paws of StarClan now," meowed Cloudtail sadly.

"Brightheart! Cloudtail! This kit still needs you!" Princess reminded them.

"You're right, Princess. Let's call her Whitekit. What do you think, Brightheart?" asked Cloudtail.

"Good idea!" answered Brightheart, glad Cloudtail hadn't suggested Frostkit.

Cloudtail! Brightheart! We still need to get Whitekit back to camp! She'll freeze out here!" meowed Cinderpelt.

"You two go ahead with Whitekit. I'm going to bury Oakkit. This is something I need to do alone," replied Brightheart. Cloudtail and Cinderpelt nodded and started walking toward camp. Once they were a few foxlengths away, Cloudtail turned to Cinderpelt.

"Brightheart is up to something. She looked away when she said she needed to bury Oakkit alone. I'm going to go back and watch what she does. You keep going and take Whitekit," meowed Cloudtail quietly. Cinderpelt nodded, so Cloudtail slipped away silently to go find Brightheart. He saw her still with Princess. He listened carefully to hear them.

"Poor Oakkit. He never even saw camp. Not even the nursery. I hope Frostkit lives long enough to become a warrior, or at least an apprentice. You will tell her about me and Cloudtail, right?" asked Brightheart.

"Of course. Don't worry, you still have Whitekit for now. My twolegs will take care of Frostkit for you. Do you need help burying Oakkit?" replied Princess.

"If you will help, that would be great. Poor thing. He didn't even live long enough to meet his father. I hope Cloudtail isn't too upset. What would he do if he knew about Frostkit? What would he do if he knew his own mother was hiding his kit from him?"

"I don't know, and I definitely don't want to find out."

"Neither do I. Thanks for doing this for me Princess. Frostkit will thank you too. I know she will." As soon as Princess and Brightheart stopped talking, Cloudtail came out of his hiding place.

"Cloudtail!" gasped Brightheart.


	3. Origional to New Prophecy ch 2

"How could the two of you hide my kit from me?! She's not only yours! You could have at least told me about her! I thought I could trust you two. I guess I was wrong. My own mother and mate! How could you?" cried Cloudtail.

"Cloudtail wait!" called Brightheart, but Cloudtail had already walked away. Brightheart ran after him.

"Cloudtail! Stop! I can explain!" called Brightheart. Cloudtail turned.

"What can you explain? Why you and Princess are hiding my kit from me? Leave me alone! Go away!" snarled Cloudtail. Brightheart was stung by his words. Surely he couldn't be this angry! Brightheart hoped he would understand when he knew why she had done what she did.

"Cloudtail, I can explain why I hid Frostkit from you! If I hadn't she would have died like Oakkit!" cried Brightheart.

"What? What do you mean? Why would Frostkit have died?" asked Cloudtail.

"She wasn't strong enough to survive the leaf-bare cold. She was barely stronger than Oakkit. I couldn't let her die like Oakkit. Just after you left, I realized that medicine cat or no medicine cat, he would never survive. I was hoping for at least two kits to live out of the three. I was going to get her from Princess when she was stronger. Please believe me!" wailed Brightheart.

Cloudtail padded back over to her.

"I understand. I'm sorry I reacted so badly. We need to at least tell Firestar about Frostkit."

"You're right. I hoped you would understand."

"Now that I know why, of course I do, you stupid furball! Come on, let's get back to camp. Whitekit needs us. Sandstorm probably isn't very happy to be taking care of her for you while you're out here."

"You're right. Let's go!"

When they got back to camp, Firestar was waiting for them.

"Firestar! We need to talk to you. Alone," meowed Cloudtail.

"Is this about your kits?" asked Firestar.

"Yes," replied Brightheart.

"My den," answered Firestar simply. Once they were in Firestar's den, Cloudtail and Brightheart began talking.

"Oakkit, as Cinderpelt may have told you, died before we could get him back to camp. Whitekit is here, I'm assuming in the nursery with Sandstorm, Orangekit, Squirrelkit, and Leafkit," began Cloudtail.

"Yes. Sandstorm will take care of Whitekit until you return," answered Firestar.

"Whitekit and Oakkit weren't my only two kits," meowed Brightheart, "there is a third. A she-cat that I named Frostkit."

"A third! Where is Frostkit?" asked Firestar.

"With Princess. Just after Cloudtail left to get Cinderpelt, I realized that with or without her, Oakkit would never survive in the leaf-bare cold. Before she got there, he died. Frostkit was the second kit. She wasn't much stronger than Oakkit. She would never survive the leaf-bare cold in the forest either. I did what I had to." Brightheart paused.

"Where is Frostkit? What did you do with her?" asked Firestar anxiously.

"I left her with Princess. When she is stronger, can she return? Or will she have to stay with twolegs? I didn't know what else to do. Cinderpelt doesn't know about Frostkit. Only Princess and us know. Please, Firestar. Will you let Frostkit come back when she's stronger?" meowed Brightheart.

"I let Cloudtail come back when he went to the twolegs, didn't I? Well, I guess that was Bluestar, but I wanted him back, didn't I? How is Frostkit any different? She can come back when she's stronger if she wants. But we will not force her to come back. It's her choice." Answered Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar." Meowed Cloudtail and Brightheart together.

"Good. Brightheart, you should get back to Whitekit. Sandstorm can't take care of her forever." Firestar reminded her. With a quick goodbye, Brightheart left Firestar's den and raced to the nursery. Whitekit was curled up, asleep, next to Sandstorm.

"Hi Sandstorm. Thanks for watching Whitekit for me while I was burying Oakkit and talking to Firestar. How is she?" meowed Brightheart.

"You're welcome. She's adorable. I almost wish she were mine. Whitekit's doing fine. She gets along well with Orangekit, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. They'll have fun playing together later. I can't wait until they open their eyes!" Sandstorm replied.

"I know! It's going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Brightheart.


	4. Origional to New Prophecy ch 3

It had been one and a half moons since Brightheart had her kits. Sandstorm's kits were now two moons old. Willowpelt and Brightheart were going to get Frostkit. Cloudtail had been assigned to a hunting patrol, and Firestar was patrolling the RiverClan border with Bramblepaw, Longtail, and Sootpaw, and planning to assess the apprentices' hunting and fighting skills after. Bramblepaw and Sootpaw were almost ready to become warriors. Willowpelt and Brightheart got to Princess's twoleg nest with no problems. Brightheart took Frostkit and they left. On the way back, a badger attacked.

The badger was huge. It fought hard, and would not go.

"Brightheart! Take Frostkit and run! Get help!" cried Willowpelt. Brightheart knew that there was no point in arguing. She picked up Frostkit and ran back to camp as fast as she could.

"Greystripe! Come quickly!" Brightheart yowled. Greystripe raced toward her.

"Brightheart! What happened?! I thought you went off with Willowpelt! Where is she?" asked Greystripe.

"A badger attacked us! She told me to get help! I have to go back and help her!" cried Brightheart.

"Sorrelpaw! Take the kit to the nursery! Mousefur, Spiderpaw, Rainpaw, Brightheart! You will come help with the badger!" called Greystripe.

"Can I come too?" asked Sorrelpaw, running out of the nursery.

"Ok, Sorrelpaw! Let's go!" cried Greystripe. Brightheart led them at full speed to Willowpelt and the badger, but when they got there, it was too late. The badger had killed Willowpelt then left.

"No! Willowpelt!" cried Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw together.

"Mousefur! Brightheart! Spiderpaw! We need to get Willowpelt's body back to camp. Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw… I think you will want to tell Sootpaw about this." Meowed Greystripe. They both nodded.

"Let's get back to camp," Greystripe called, "before that badger comes back."

"Oh, let's wait! I can't wait to get my claws on that thing! It will run off like a kittypet!" exclaimed Rainpaw. Brightheart spun around.

"What do you mean like a kittypet!" snarled Brightheart, "Not all kittypets run and hide, you know!"

"S… s… sorry, B… B… Brightheart." Stammered Rainpaw, "I… I… I meant a… a… a… mouse."

"Good. Now, don't _EVER_ insult kittypets again. Got it? My leader and mate were both kittypets once, and they are amazing warriors! Your _mentor_ was once a kittypet! My kit was a kittypet for a moon and a half! There is nothing wrong with kittypets!!!" Brightheart hissed. Rainpaw was taken completely by surprise. Brightheart was usually a very nice cat. She had never snarled or hissed at any ThunderClan cat before.

_She's defending her mate_ he realized _Brightheart has loved Cloudtail for a long time_. Soon, they were back at camp.


	5. Origional to New Prophecy ch 4

By the time they got back to camp, Firestar's patrol had returned. Sootpaw saw Willowpelt's body.

"No! Willowpelt!" Sootpaw cried. Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw raced forward to comfort him. It was a hard day for all of them. Their mother was dead. That night, Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw sat vigil for Willowpelt. At dawn, the elders buried her.

That day, Brackenfur took her on a hunting patrol. They went to the area next to the Thunderpath in search of prey. Sorrelpaw saw a big squirrel and went to stalk it. The squirrel heard her and raced away. Sorrelpaw chased after it. It was leaf-bare, and prey was scarce. She didn't notice as it ran onto the Thunderpath, nor did she notice when she did. Suddenly, a fast monster came racing down the Thunderpath. Sorrelpaw tried to get out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. She cried out as the monster struck her a glancing blow that left her shoulder badly injured.

Brackenfur heard her cry and raced to the edge of the Thunderpath. He saw Sorrelpaw lying in the center where she had been hit. After making sure no monsters were in sight, Brackenfur raced to her side. Sorrelpaw was unconscious. One of her legs was bleeding. Brackenfur got her off of the Thunderpath as fast as he could. Then, he dragged her back to camp.

* * *

Sorry it's so short!!! I'm working on the next chapter. Please R&R!!! I might decide not to post again until I get gasp 17 reviews!!! I have 14 right now. 


	6. Origional to New Prophecy ch 5

Thanks for the reviews, Rabbitstorm! Between two of my stories you have done seven (yes 7) reviews!

When Brackenfur got Sorrelpaw back to camp, Sootpaw and Rainpaw raced forward.

"What happened?!" cried Sootpaw.

"I'll tell you later! Just get Cinderpelt!" replied Brackenfur anxiously. Sootpaw nodded and raced off. He returned a minute later with Cinderpelt.

"Brackenfur what happened?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Sorrelpaw chased some prey onto the Thunderpath. She wasn't paying attention, and she got hit by a monster." Brackenfur explained. Cinderpelt nodded.

"She's going to live. I don't know how much I can do for her leg. I do know Sorrelpaw probably won't be training anytime soon. Come on, let's get her to my den." Cinderpelt meowed. Brackenfur grabbed her and pulled her into Cinderpelt's den.

"Over here." Meowed Cinderpelt, sitting next to a nest. Brackenfur dragged Sorrelpaw over and put her in the nest. Sootpaw and Rainpaw came in moments later to see their sister.

"Sootpaw! Rainpaw! If you two want to stay in here, one of you needs to get some fresh-kill for me and Sorrelpaw. I'm starving!" meowed Cinderpelt.

"Yes, Cinderpelt!" cried Sootpaw. He ran to the fresh kill pile and picked up a mouse and a vole. Then, he ran back to Cinderpelt's den.

"Here's your fresh kill, Cinderpelt." He meowed.

"Thanks Sootpaw." Replied Cinderpelt. She quickly ate the vole, but left the mouse for Sorrelpaw when she woke up. Then, Cinderpelt put some comfrey and marigold on Sorrelpaw's injured leg. Cinderpelt hoped that Sorrelpaw would be able to become a warrior.


	7. Origional to New Prophecy ch 6

It had been almost four moons since Sorrelpaw's accident. She was almost ready to go back to her training. Sootpaw and Rainpaw were ready to become warriors. It was moonhigh when Firestar leaped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Firestar. When every cat was gathered, Firestar started the ceremony.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Called Firestar. He looked down at Sootpaw and Rainpaw. "Sootpaw, Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Replied Sootpaw.

"I do." Echoed Rainpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Sootpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sootfur. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Sootfur's bowed head. Sootfur jumped down and joined the warriors. Firestar turned toward Rainpaw.

"Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainwhisker. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firestar touched Rainwhisker's head with his muzzle, and Rainwhisker joined the other warriors.

"Sootfur! Rainwhisker! Sootfur! Rainwhisker! Sootfur! Rainwhisker!" chanted the Clan.

"Sootfur and Rainwhisker must sit vigil tonight and guard the camp, as is tradition." Meowed Firestar.


	8. Origional to New Prophecy ch 7

The next day, Sandstorm went to Firestar.

"Firestar! Don't you think it's time for Squirrelkit, Leafkit, and Orangekit to be apprenticed? I think they should be apprentices, and your apprentice should be a warrior. He was an apprentice before Rainwhisker and Sootfur. I know Bramblepaw has been doing well." Meowed Sandstorm.

"You're right! The ceremonies will be at moonhigh. I think Dustpelt should mentor Squirrelkit, Goldenflower should mentor Orangekit, and Ashfur should mentor Leafkit. What do you think?" replied Firestar.

"Not bad. They're good warriors, but wouldn't Greystripe be a better mentor than Ashfur? He's been a warrior much longer." Answered Sandstorm.

"You're right! He hasn't really had an apprentice since Brackenfur. Stormfur was only his apprentice for a short time before he went back to RiverClan, and I trained Brackenfur more than Greystripe did."

"Should I go tell them?"

"Get them and tell them to come see me."

"Yes, Firestar."

Sandstorm left Firestar's den, and sent Dustpelt, Goldenflower, and Greystripe to him. Then she went back to her kits in the nursery. The two warriors and the deputy all nodded to Firestar in greeting.

"Hi, Firestar! What's this about?" asked Frostfur.

"Squirrelkit, Leafkit, and Orangekit are about to become apprentices. Would the three of you like to become mentors?" Firestar meowed.

"I would love to!" they all replied.

"Good. The ceremony will be at moonhigh. Greystripe, bring Bramblepaw to me please. His warrior ceremony will be tonight too. That is assuming he does well on his assessment." Firestar called to his deputy. Greystripe nodded and left, followed by Dustpelt and Goldenflower.. Soon Bramblepaw was there.

"Hi, Bramblepaw! How would you like to become a warrior?" asked Firestar.

"A warrior?! Really?! When?!" answered Bramblepaw excitedly.

"Tonight, if you do well on your assessment. You have until sunset to catch as much prey as possible. If you do well, well hold the ceremony at moonhigh. Hunt by Sunningrocks. Start now. I'll be watching!" replied Firestar. Bramblepaw nodded and raced out of camp. Firestar followed more slowly.

Bramblepaw hunted very well. He quickly caught a mouse, a thrush, and a vole. After a short time, he caught a squirrel and another mouse. A little later, he caught a rabbit. At that point, Firestar decided to have Bramblepaw on the evening patrol. If he did well then, he would be made a warrior.

"Bramblepaw! You passed the hunting assessment. Evening patrol for you. If you do well then, you'll be a warrior at moonhigh!" called Firestar. Bramblepaw looked up.

"Really? Cool!" answered Bramblepaw excitedly. Firestar and Bramblepaw went back too camp, carrying Bramblepaw's catch.

"Greystripe!" called Firestar. They were back at camp.

"Yes Firestar?" replied Greystripe, walking over.

"Have you assigned the evening patrols yet?" asked Firestar.

"I was going to send Mousefur, Spiderpaw, Thornclaw, and Shrewpaw to patrol the ShadowClan border," Greystripe meowed, "and Ashfur, Ferncloud, and Brackenfur to patrol the RiverClan border."

"The ShadowClan border patrol is fine, But I'm going to take Bramblepaw on the RiverClan patrol instead of Brackenfur. So that's Ashfur, Ferncloud, Bramblepaw, and me on the RiverClan border patrol." Answered Firestar. Greystripe nodded and went to tell the cats who would be on the evening patrol.


	9. Origional to New Prophecy ch 8

The two patrols left shortly before sunset. The RiverClan border patrol started at Sunningrocks and decided to work their way toward Fourtrees.

It was Bramblepaw who first scented a rogue around the owl tree. He followed the scent and found a golden tabby she-cat, obviously a rogue. With a hiss Bramblepaw sprang on her. When Ferncloud and Ashfur went to help him, Firestar stopped them.

"Wait." he hissed, "Let me see how Bramblepaw does alone." Ferncloud and Ashfur hesitated, then decided to watch.

Bramblepaw fought fiercely to drive away the intruder. He drove her toward the twoleg bridge, onto RiverClan territory. Suddenly, Bramblepaw was knocked off of his paws by another tom. The other tom was almost a mirror image of Bramblepaw. The only difference was that the RiverClan tom had ice blue eyes instead of amber eyes. Then another RiverClan she-cat appeared and attacked Bramblepaw. The second apprentice was a beautiful golden tabby she cat with amber eyes and a dappled coat.

Seeing that Bramblepaw was outnumbered, Firestar, Ferncloud, and Ashfur leaped into the fight, and each pinned down one the hostile cats.

"ThunderClan! Why are you on RiverClan territory?" snarled the tom as Firestar released him.

"You ask that of me, but not that rogue? My apprentice was chasing that rogue off of our territory when you attacked him. We were patrolling the border on the ThunderClan side before that!" hissed Firestar.

"Our mother is welcome on RiverClan territory anytime!" came the tom's reply.

"Who are you? You look like just a couple of apprentices!" called Bramblepaw.

"That's because we _are_ apprentices, mouse brain! I'm Hawkpaw and this is my sister Mothpaw. And if you _ever_ set a paw on RiverClan territory again, you will be sorry." Snarled the tom.

"Well, I'm Bramblepaw. You look almost exactly like me. Why?" asked Bramblepaw curiously.

"How should I know? Just get off of my territory!" spat Hawkpaw. Firestar gestured for them to go.

"Come on, Bramblepaw. We'll have your warrior ceremony at moonhigh." Firestar meowed.


	10. Origional to New Prophecy ch 9

It was moonhigh. Bramblepaw, Squirrelkit, Leafkit, and Orangekit were freshly groomed. The four cats were all excited. The kits were about to become apprentices, and Bramblepaw was about to become a warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The call came from Firestar. When every cat was there, he spoke again.

"Tonight we will have a new warrior, and three new apprentices. Bramblepaw! You have been an apprentice for many moons. Longer than most cats. You really deserve your warrior name. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Meowed Bramblepaw happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw from this moment you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage." Firestar rested his muzzle on Brambleclaw's head. Brambleclaw jumped down and joined the other warriors.

"Squirrelkit! From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Squirrelpaw. Dustpelt! You were a good mentor to Ashfur. Please pass on all you know to Squirrelpaw." Dustpelt and Squirrelpaw touched noses, then jumped off of the Highrock.

"Leafkit! From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Greystripe! You were an excellent mentor to Brackenfur. You also trained Stormfur well while he was in ThunderClan. You will be mentor to Leafpaw!" Greystripe and Leafpaw touched noses, then jumped off of the Highrock to join Squirrelpaw and Dustpelt.

"Orangekit! From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Orangepaw. Goldenflower! You have not had an apprentice. You have been a good warrior for many seasons. You will be mentor to Orangepaw." Goldenflower and Orangepaw touched noses and jumped down.

"Brambleclaw! Squirrelpaw! Leafpaw! Orangepaw! Brambleclaw! Squirrelpaw! Leafpaw! Orangepaw!" called the ThunderClan cats.

* * *

Yes, I do know that Leafpaw was supposed to be a medicine cat. She will be. And I will come up with a plan to get rid of Orangepaw and Frostkit! Evil laughter. I have a few ideas, but review with any ideas you have please! No more posts until I have 30 reviews! I only have 28 now cries. Ok, so I'll post an updated alligences page. I mixed things up a bit... new apprentices, warriors, and elders! The last two moons before Midnight will be exciting! Orangepaw and Frostkit have to go, and Leafpaw needs to become a medicine cat! How will Goldenflower and Frostkit's mentor deal with losing their apprentices? Plus, when this is finished, I'm going to work on the Cloudtail as a kittypet and Smokepaw after his fall stories. Have fun reading!


	11. Origional To NewProphecy Cat List Update

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: ** Firestar – ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Greystripe – long-haired grey tom

**Apprentice:** Leafpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cinderpelt – dark grey she-cat

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

**Apprentice:** Spiderpaw

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice:** Squirrelpaw

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Goldenflower – pale ginger coat

**Apprentice: ** Orangepaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: **Shrewpaw

Ashfur – pale grey tom with darker flecks – dark blue eyes

Ferncloud – pale grey she-cat with darker flecks – pale green eyes

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice:** Sorrelpaw

Rainwhisker – dark grey tom with blue eyes

Sootfur – Lighter grey tom with amber eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Sorrelpaw – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderpaw – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw – small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Orangepaw – orangeish-ginger tom with green eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches – the mother of Cloudtail's kits (kits Whitekit, Frostkit)

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Frostfur – beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat – the oldest cat in ThunderClan

Speckletail – pale tabby she-cat

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes – retired early due to failing sight

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur – small brown tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart – dark grey tom

Rowanclaw – ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat (kits Marshkit, Applekit, Toadkit)

**Elders:**

Runningnose – small grey-and-white tom – formerly the medicine cat

Boulder – skinny grey tom

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Tallstar – elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy:** Mudclaw – mottled dark brown tom

**Apprentice:** Crowpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Barkface – short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors:**

Onewhisker – brown tabby tom

Webfoot – dark grey tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Ashfoot – grey she-cat

Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Hawkpaw

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot – grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:** Featherpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mudfur – long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw – smoky black tom

**Apprentice:** Mothpaw

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Stormfur – dark grey tom with amber eyes

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Dawnflower – pale grey she-cat (kits Minnowkit, Pebblekit, Tumblekit)

**Elders:**

Shadepelt – very dark grey she-cat

Loudbelly – dark brown tom


	12. Origional to New Prophecy ch 10

Brambleclaw's vigil passed with no trouble. At dawn, Cloudtail took his place. Brambleclaw went to his new nest in the warrior's den to sleep until sunhigh as the other warriors were waking up. It had been too late for the new apprentices to see the territory the night before, but now the new apprentices were full of energy. Greystripe, Dustpelt, and Goldenflower had decided to take them out together to show them the territory. Squirrelpaw wouldn't stop talking.

"Which way now?"

"Are we going to hunt?"

"Where are we going?"

"How much further?"

"Can we go faster?"

"When do we get to do battle training?" Squirrelpaw drove Dustpelt, Greystripe, and Goldenflower crazy. Leafpaw and Orangepaw had learned to ignore her by that point. By the end of the day, they were all tired and hungry.

"Want to trade apprentices?" Dustpelt asked Greystripe.

"No way! Leafpaw is nice. She's quiet. Exactly the opposite of Squirrelpaw." Replied Greystripe.

"Don't even ask me. Orangepaw is easier too, and this is my first apprentice! The answer is no." Goldenflower told Dustpelt as he was about to ask. When they got back to camp, Dustpelt quickly ate a mouse, and then went to his nest. He fell asleep quickly. Goldenflower and Greystripe each took a vole, ate their prey, and went to their nests to get some sleep.

Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, and Orangepaw weren't as tired. After they ate, the decided to play fight for a while before bed.

Half a moon went by. Whitekit and Frostkit were excited. It was the day of their apprentice ceremony. Brightheart had groomed them both very well. The two young, white she-cats were ready to be apprentices.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's words rang out over the clearing. It was sunhigh. As always, Firestar waited until every cat was gathered before speaking again.

"Whitekit! From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Brackenfur! You were a good mentor to Tawnypelt while she was in ThunderClan. You will be mentor to Whitepaw. Teach her all you know." Whitepaw and Brackenfur touched noses, and jumped off of the Highrock.

"Frostkit! From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Cloudtail! Now that Rainwhisker is a warrior, you are free to take on another apprentice. You will be mentor to Frostpaw! She is your kit, so I know you will do your very best to mentor her!"

Cloudtail and Frostpaw touched noses happily. Cloudtail loved being a mentor, and he loved his kits.

"Whitepaw! Frostpaw! Whitepaw! Frostpaw!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

* * *

I know most cats don't mentor their own kits. How do you think Goldenflower and Cloudtail react to losing their apprentices... especially Cloudtail. I'm having fun with this story. Only a moon and a half before Midnight! 35 reviews are needed for the next chapter! Review with ideas about what can happen next, or just review! I fixed a few mistakes under alligences. I forgot to add some new warriors. Have fun reading!!!


End file.
